


Silence

by coolcattime



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Multi, Realm of Mianite, Visions, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcattime/pseuds/coolcattime
Summary: Captain Katherine "Capsize" Delaney, the fearsome pirate and warrior of Ianite, wasn't always like this. Despite telling everyone the story of a girl born without a voice, but anyone who looks further into that story will realise it's false. For the first four years of her life, Capsize had a voice but all it took was three days for that to no longer be true.While the story is remembered clearly by not only Capsize and her brother but also Capsize's mysterious friend from years ago. Yet despite believing she already has all the answers she needs, Capsize will be forced to confront why she was made silent.





	1. Visitors to the Island

Jordan

I look out onto the ocean losing my mind in thought as I do so. I'm still waiting for word from Ianite on anything to do with her well-being. I know that she's being held somewhere by Dianite, but I know nothing else of her condition. It's not like I need to know everything but something would be nice.

It doesn't help that I'm basically going through this alone. The others say that they're going to help me save Ianite but honestly, I have my doubts. Tom's definitely got split interests since he's Dianite's champion. Tucker and Sonja, while I'm sure they'll try to help, don't know how powerless I feel. Their god isn't trapped. I've been told that there are other followers of all the gods out in the world, anyway from this island. It's a nice thought but it's not as if I can leave the island to find them.

For a moment, I'm sure that I see something in the distance on the water. That would be impossible though. No one can come here without knowing the island is here and only the gods themselves can tell people that. People can't come here by accident, can they? No, I must have just imagined it anyway as soon as I look up again it will be gone. It's not, though, it's closer and it's a ship.

"Guys," I say, turning my communicator off mute. The chatter of the others dies down enough for me continue speaking even if I can't manage to get my voice much higher than a whisper. "You need to come to the docks now."

"We're sort of busy Jordan," Sonja points out. I resist the urge to groan, the sound only stopped as I see the nearing ship. They need to know that this is happening.

"There's a boat coming. It's heading towards the docks right now," There's no chatter, no witty comments, there's just silence. They know just as well as I do that boats don't just come here (better, in fact, since they've been here so much longer). No one but the gods even know we're here so why are they coming?

"Are you sure it's coming here, it's not just passing?" Tucker asks nervously. I start nodding due to an uncomfortable lump forming in my throat before realising how pointless that is given my current position.

"They just did," I manage to get out as the ship stops the waves crashing against its side. I see the flag the ship is flying clear enough for my heart to stop. A black flag with a skull and crossbones. A normal ship was worrying enough but pirates?

"Jordan, we'll be there as soon as we can, just stay where you are," I swear I hear some excitement in Tom's voice. New people are a good enough reason for that, I guess. I mute my communicator, my hands finding their position on my bow as I creep forwards towards the docks. Hiding behind a tree as best as I can, I keep my eyes trained on the ship as two people get off.

Neither of them look like I expected them too. They do look like pirates but they don't look like they're going to kill anyone even if they do have weapons. I quickly notice that one of the two is a woman, only obvious from her hair since neither is facing me. The man stands slightly taller than her not by much but enough for me to tell if I was farther away.

"I don't know, doesn't look like there's anyone around," I jump at the sound taking a few moments to realise it must have been the man. It doesn't sound right, you don't start a conversation like that. I wait for the woman to reply but the only sound in the air is the wind, silence from the two on the docks, despite how the man seems to be paying attention.

"I get that, but you'd think someone would be around."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Look at us, we don't give the best first impression."

"If you insist, Captain."

The woman hits him and he laughs, derailing the one-sided conversation. Why didn't she talk? It doesn't make sense. How is she the captain if she hasn't spoken the entire time?

"Jordan," Again I jump but I calm down much quicker this time as I see Sonja positioned next to me. Her sword rests loosely in her hand as she looks towards the pirates before looking back at me. "Is that them?"

"Yeah, I still don't know why they're here, though," I'll tell her about the weird conversation when the others get here, but I also want to make sure that a fight doesn't start. Sonja, at least, doesn't seem like she's going to try anything but there's no telling what mood the others will be in.

"Did you learn anything about them?" She doesn't sound very hopeful which I guess is fair. I must have sounded scared as hell when I was on the communicator and I honestly can't say I thought I was going to learn anything.

"The girl's the captain, but I haven't actually heard her speak. They don't seem like they want to kill us but I don't know what they're actually here for," It's a tiny thought but a comforting one that the two are at least not attacking us straight off the bat. Sonja, however, turns pale.

"We should probably tell Tucker and Tom," She points to the docks where, of course, the two are sneaking up to the pirates with swords in hand. The terrible possibility of either side getting the upper hand runs through my mind and gets my body moving.

"Guys don't!" My yell gets everyone's attention, but I wasn't quick enough to stop Tom's swing. As the pirates turn around, the man's forehead is hit by Tom's sword handle causing him to crumple to the ground. The woman stumbles back away from us, looking at the man on the ground before kneeling next to him and trying to clean the wound with her sleeve. "Why did you do that?!"

"They're pirates! What was I supposed to do?" Tom throws his arms into the air as if to demonstrate his point. However, since he's still holding his sword all he proves is that he shouldn't have the sword in the first place.

"How about talk to them rather than knocking one of them out?" I know that it's not the best thing that we have no idea where these guys come from but that's no reason to hurt them. I can't exactly see how bad the wound is since the woman's sleeve is still covering it. What I can see, though, is that part of her white shirt is stained red.

"You called us here, we thought you were in trouble," Tucker joins in. I honestly thought he wouldn't join in with this sort of stuff. I mean, he didn't knock anyone out and I understand that I should've left my communicator on but still. I don't think that the sitaution should have ended like this.

"Hey, are you okay?" I realise that Sonja is kneeling next to the woman, her eyes looking over at the man as the woman still struggles over stopping the blood from his head. She looks up at Sonja, slowly moving her hand away from the man's head and back to herself.

For a moment, I think I might actually hear her speak but she doesn't. She places her thumb gently against her chest then between her chin and lower lip. A gentle smile grows on her face as she makes these gestures but it disappears as she looks at us. Her eyes widen as she looks from face to face.

She closes her eyes for a moment before opening her mouth, moving her lips and clearly concentrating but not actually speaking. She doesn't open her eyes till she's done with this, a tiny glimmer in them disappearing again as she looks at us again. Her face screws up, gritting her teeth together.

She hoists the man up onto her shoulders, turning away from us with a shake of her head and going back to her ship. I stand for a few moments dumbfounded wondering why she'd leave. Are we really that frustrating? I expect to see this ship leave, for this entire thing to just be another weird thing that's happened but it doesn't. It's still there so, after a few minutes of standing in silence, I sigh and make my way aboard.

"Jordan, what are you doing?" Tucker asks as I find my feet on the gangplank. I turn to the others and shrug my shoulders. This could be a terrible idea, I know that. I'm still interested in seeing what's going on with the two pirates though, possibly making sure Tom hasn't killed that man.

Being on the ship is much different from just looking at it. Everything about it is impressive, not that I couldn't notice that on the docks but actually being on board I can see the detail on everything. Despite the wood clearly being worn, the ship is beautiful with all the designs engraved on it. I know that's not what I'm meant to be concerned about. Slowly I make my way towards an open door at the end, hoping that I haven't fallen for a trap.

The door leads into a furnished room, a large portion of it being taken up by two beds and a desk. The pirates are in here. The man lies on one of the beds with a bandage wrapped around his forehead and for the first time, I notice the eyepatch which is partially covered by the bandage now. The woman sits at the desk, looking through a few different books that are open.

"Are you okay?" She turns around, grabbing one of the books off the desk. She holds it up open, so I can see the writing. It's slightly messy but still readable when I take the book into my own hands. _Can you read?_ I look up at the woman confused as about the question. "I can read. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

She takes the books off of me, scribbling into it quickly into her book before passing it back to me. The text is still messy but no messier than the last writing. _I thought it would just be my luck. I'm looking for Ianite's champion. Do you know where they are?_

"You're looking for me?" Her eyes widen, and I realise what I just said. She could be here to kill me, and I've told her who I am. She looks through the mess on the desk pulling out a piece of paper that she hands to me. She must see how nervous I am since she gestures for me to read it.

 _I am Captain Capsize. If you're reading this then my brother is out cold and this is the only way I can communicate my mission to you. That or, you've killed me and have found this letter while looting my ship._  
_Ianite has given me, my brother, and my crew the mission to find and help them free her. If I've given you this then you should be Ianite's champion. I understand that you may not have been expecting us and that you probably are confused over why this is how you're learning about this._  
 _I'll do my best to answer any questions you have but if you are reading this then it most likely means I've been struggling to do that so here are some answers. I can't speak, the reason why is too long a story to go into within this letter but understand this is the last way I want to communicate my mission to you but it seems I don't really have a choice. Please wait for my brother for the full story, I promise that he'll explain everything._

I look up at Capsize her eyes looking down as she plays with her hands. I can't help but feel bad since this all could've been said on the docks if I'd just talked to them instead of getting the others. I put the letter into my pocket before walking over to her.

"I'm Jordan and you're Capsize, right?" She smiles slightly, shaking my hand and nodding her head. I feel another wave of guilt as I think of her fear on the docks when she saw all of us looking confused. I was wondering why she wasn't talking when she physically can't. Somehow everything about her seems so understandable now even though she's doing no more than she did on the docks. "Is he your brother?"

She nods, looking at the man lying still on the bed. Every so often he shifts slightly on the bed which makes me wonder if he's really out cold. It wouldn't be that unbelievable if he wasn't but I don't exactly want to check. Capsize's eyes linger on him, which scares me much more than it really should.

"Do you want to meet the others properly? You sort of ran off," She looks up at me, biting her lip for a few seconds before nodding. She grabs the book that she was writing in earlier. She tears out a page and scribbling down a note which she leaves next to her brother before gesturing to the door. I lead the way, making sure she doesn't leave me as we go back to the others.


	2. Communication Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capsize is introduced to the champions, using a method of communication that she normally prefers to avoid.

Capsize

I rub my fingers against the leather-bound cover of the book in my hands. I never thought I would need to use this again but here I am stuck without another way to communicate. It's more uncomfortable than I like to admit. I've barely had a time for years now where I've been without someone to translate my sign. I've been home for the past month and while not everyone on Ianerea understands me, most of the people who I know well do.

It almost hurts that I wasn't told about this. Did Ianite think I'd refuse the mission if I knew? I might have been nervous, but I would've still agreed. Her safety is more important than my comfort after all, but right now? Well, now I'm stuck in this mess without preparation and without Red.

Jordan, at least, seems nice enough. He isn't how I pictured Ianite's champion, but he hasn't attacked me yet unlike the two other men. I don't know how much I can trust them, the woman maybe (after all she did seem concerned about me) but not them. I still feel thankful that I wasn't knocked out alongside Red. I can't imagine the kind of trouble we'd be in then. At least this way I've been able to fix Red's wound up and he'll wake up somewhere familiar.

I watch curiously as Jordan goes over to his friends, explaining the situation to them and beckoning me to come over. Nerves spread through me as I feel the group's eyes on me. I'm sure they don't want to make me feel uncomfortable but it's unfortunately very similar to them all staring blankly at me minutes ago. I do move over to them, trying to act calm and not allowing my nerves to show, hoping they recognise a wave as a way of saying hello.

"So, meet Capsize," Jordan says, placing a hand on my back. I'm not entirely sure if he means it to be comforting but it is either way. Usually, people wouldn't dare to touch me when they first meet me. I've never been sure if they are scared by the fact that I can't talk, or the fact I'm a captain, or even Red. It does feel nice though, for someone to interact with me a little normally. "She's here to help Ianite."

"So not someone that needs to be hit without warning," The woman says, glaring at the green-skinned man who hit my brother. I can't but feel anger as he that he rolls his eyes seeing that he attacked us unprovoked, I can't really point it out, though. If there's one downside to my slight anger issues, it's that I can't actually get into arguments.

"Yeah... sorry about that..." The man wearing a cap (the one who was moving to hit me) apologises, looking down slightly. I open the book in my hands, still hating that this is my best form of communication.

 _It's fine. You were scared._ It's not really fine, but I need to be able to work with these people, the barrier we have is more than enough without having grudges. As he reads the words, he relaxes but I see the concern in the group growing, it's not an unusual reaction but it's disheartening. I came here to give help not receive it.

"Is that the only way you can talk?" I automatically shake my head as the woman asks me that. Even if they don't understand it, signing is still what I'm most comfortable using and even beyond that I have other communication methods.

_I can use sign, you didn't seem to understand it._

"You can't be serious!" I almost drop the book after hearing the green-skinned man yell, I haven't had this kind of reaction in years and even then, never this extreme. I don't understand what's wrong, just because it isn't verbal doesn't mean it's not a language. "Those hand gestures didn't mean anything - she's lying Jordan."

"If you'd waited before hitting her brother, I would've told you that they had a conversation without Capsize talking. Unless he's telepathic, the hand gestures mean something," Thankfully Jordan defends me. Even if the fact that he was eavesdropping makes me slightly uncomfortable. Tom's anger doesn't lessen though, as he laughs at Jordan's response seeming to ignore my presence completely.

"Come on, why in the world would your 'god' send someone you can't understand to help you save her?"

"Because she's the best person for the job," The group jumps, turning to face my brother. I smile, as usually he's appeared just as I need him. I run up to him, hugging him to stop him glaring at one of the champions of the gods. I don't think he does (maybe knows who hit him) but I least want to try. "You okay, Kath?"

 _“Yes. Most of them are nice even if they can't understand me,"_ I sign much quicker than I can write. It's more comfortable for me too since I don't need to wait for the person to read.

"I believe some introductions are in order," He says, clear to me that he's barely keeping calm at Tom but is holding it in so I can say something if I want to. "I'm Skipper Redbeard. This is my sister and Captain, Capsize. I take it you weren't expecting us."

"No... no, we weren't," The capped man says, his eyes still filled with guilt as he looked at us. I don't understand why he's the one looking the guiltiest but at least he's sorry. He holds out his hand. "My name is Tucker, Mianite's champion."

Red shakes his hand, trying at least to show a friendly attitude as these people introduce themselves. The woman is called Sonja and is another follower of Mianite, and (unsurprising) Tom is Dianite's champion. When Jordan gives his title, Red explains as best he can exactly what we want to help him with since we were given a few actual tasks (I chip in when he needs me too, it's not often since I've already told him most things about the mission). Everything is going remarkability smoothly until the question I always dread comes up.

"But why can't you talk? If you're able to do all this why can't you... you know?" Of course, it comes from Tom, the person I currently want least to know a personal story about me. Red looks at me, obviously wanting to know what story to tell - the truth of what happened or the usual lie of being born this way. The chance isn't really there this time unfortunately, the truth is a large part of why Ianite wanted us here.

 _"Tell them the real story. They'll learn eventually,"_ He nods turning to the group to tell the story I hate to hear but can easily recall. About how I'd sit alone on the beach, while I waited for Red to finish school. About my friend that everyone assumed imaginary because only I ever saw him. About my three-day disappearance which ended, when I was found with no physical injuries but no longer able to talk. About how Ianite confirmed that my voice loss was permanent. Still, he doesn't tell them everything leave out how I still remember my friend and the man he worked out. He also leaves out how he had seen and tried to stop me from being taken only to get injured himself. The most notable absence, however, is the fact that I clearly remember every second of having my voice taken from me.

"How... how old were you?" Jordan asks, looking horrified despite the details Red spared. As I hold up four fingers, the group changes with even Tom sharing the look of horror and anger. Red places a hand on my shoulder as they react. I understand their anger and their questions of what happened to my friend. I've also heard similar reactions so many times, though. Revenge always sounds nice, but I know it won't happen. The man who planned it is long gone and my 'friend'... all I'd want to know is why he spent so long trying to convince me to go with him only to beg for the man not to hurt me.

I just want to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad


	3. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonja forces Tom to make up for his previous behaviour with the pirates.

Jordan

I sit watching the two pirates having a conversation that I only understand half of. It's amazing how Capsize moves her hands and mouths words, and even though I can't understand her, Redbeard clearly can. Honestly, it's odd - she barely joined in the conversation back on the docks. Of course, it was probably due to how Redbeard had to translate anything she wanted to say.

I would've liked to listen to Capsize tell some of the story, even though I know that isn't really possible. Redbeard just didn't seem to have all that much information between her disappearing and reappearing as if something meant he never learnt the details. He may have just been withdrawing details for our stake (I can't see how that could be since the story was already horrifying). A good amount of that horror came from the fact that Capsize was four when it happened but still, the rest of the story didn't help. If I never hear any more of the story, I won't exactly be sad but there was more to it, I know there was.

"I'm not translating that for you," Redbeard laughs as a blush grows on Capsize's face, highlighting her freckles in a red glow. She nudges his shoulder, looking like she'd be laughing if she could. I almost want to ask what she said since she seems to be avoiding my eye contact. Red did just say he wouldn't tell me. Anyway, before I can ask a knock echoes into the room.

"I'll go and check that," I say before getting up and leaving the siblings alone. The sight at the door, however, is unexpected. Nearly as soon as I open it, Tom is pushed onto the floor (surprising) by Sonja as she holds what I'm sure is Tom's sword.

"He can have this back when he's been nice, see you tomorrow Jordan," She says, before turning away without a second glance. I stand trying not to look confused, watching Tom get off the floor and dust himself off.

"So, how are you?" He asks, giving a cocky smile as if he wasn't just pushed on his face. I still don't understand why he's here in the first place, though. "I hear there are some pirates here that Sonja really wants me to talk to."

I blink, not sure if he's actually being serious. After everything he said on the docks, he wants to talk to the people he insulted? I guess he's getting blackmailed into it, but this isn't really like Tom. Normally he doesn't go back on anything.

"Yeah... they're here," I say, knowing that Tom is only doing this for his sword but also not really having anything else I can do with him. Trying to get him to leave with just get the pirates attention anyway. When I enter again, they turn to look at us gaze lingering on Tom. Redbeard looks to be holding back his anger as he was when he woke up while Capsize is looking at him with mild curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" His question doesn't come out as violent as I expected it would, even if he's not trying to be polite like he was on the docks. Capsize pushes him, signing something to him, her gaze shifting to Tom throughout doing do. There's a half-hidden look of fear on her face. "I'll be fine Cap. He's not armed."

"I came to apologise for what happened," The pirates look up. It seems that Tom has saved them from seemingly starting an argument between themselves. Redbeard looks like he's never heard anything so unbelievable.

"You want to apologise to us?" He asks, his voice shifting away from anger to something that isn't confusion or fear but sounds very close to both. He stands rigid, hand almost on his sword but not quite resting on it, and looks only half-focused on Tom even if nothing else is attracting his attention. Capsize seems to know something I don't though, moving around her brother carefully to get into his eye line (as opposed to pushing or nudging him to make him turn as she has previously).

She signs slower than I've seen her do so in her conversations with him. It makes her mouthing of the words and careful hand gestures that make up her language clearer even if I still don't understand it. It's fascinating even if it’s also odd. Her finger rubbing for a second on her lip, her fist briefly coming forward, touching against her temple. All of it must correct some thought in Redbeard's head relaxes, letting out a deep breath.

"The docks... right. I'm sorry, I thought your friend was the one who did that," I stop. It takes me a moment to think about, but it's true, we never actually said in front of him if it was Tom or Tucker who injured him. I'm not quite sure what else his mind leapt to when Tom apologised. I guess if he really was convinced it was Tucker who hit him on the docks then he probably didn't understand. "It's fine, just don't insult my sister again. At least you were protecting your friends."

"Yeah, just looking after Sparklez here."

Capsize lifts her hand, making a gesture that resembles a flash, an eyebrow raised. She turns to Redbeard, signing something much more complex to him. I can hear the mocking voice in my head already, telling me how I just lost all the respect I could've possibility gained. It only grows louder as Redbeard smiles.

"Sure thing, Cap," He chuckles under his breath, a slight pink dusting Capsize's cheeks as he does so. I shrink inwards, wondering what she said to him, how embarrassing it was on my part. "She likes it, that's your sign now."

"What?" I don't understand. The nickname is dumb. It had been one of the few things I'd remembered when I woke up. If not, I probably wouldn't have mentioned it to the others in the first place. They only really use it as a thing to tease me about anyway, but she likes it... she likes it enough to blush about it.

"She needs a sign for people, so she doesn't need to spell out names during sentences. She's warmed up to you quicker than normal. That is good, though, so don't worry," I don't quite understand how this happened but it makes me feel... well happy. She trusts me. She isn't just doing this because she has too.

Tom's voice quickly fills the room as he seems suddenly curious about her way of talking upon hearing that he'll get a nickname. Weirdly, Redbeard takes over the conversation, Capsize seemingly either not wanting to explain or not really having an explanation for how her sign works. She stands slightly behind Redbeard, hands in her pockets. She looks at me, giving a soft smile when she notices that I'm joining in either, one that I can't help but return. The feeling of warmth spreads through me as I see happiness grow on her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad


	4. Old Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child, Capsize means someone who she believes can be her friend. Years later, Waglington realises his past is coming to confront him.

Past - Capsize

I sing quietly to attempt to remind myself of the lullaby I remember often being sung to me. I'm not sure if anyone could tell me what the rest of it is. I know that Mum used to sing it to me before... well, she can't tell me now anyway. I know some people who work on the docks know the song but Dad wouldn't want me to talk to them either. He said they might hurt me if they don't like him. He doesn't let Red go there either but Red has school. He doesn't have to spend all day by himself because everyone makes fun of him.

I start drawing in the sand, not caring that grains are getting stuck under my nails. The picture isn't as neat as it would be if I did it at home but no one is going to see it but me. I draw waves and a boat, trying to draw something I've seen every day of my life. It's not right, no matter how much I want it to be. I almost force the sand away from me in an attempt to cover it when I hear a voice behind me.

"What are you drawing?" I turn, not sure who to expect to be there. It's not Red, he wouldn't come up behind me, but no one else really talks to me unless they have to. The boy who stands behind me looks around my age, having messy brown hair and stone-grey skin. He definitely doesn't live on the island. However, he also doesn't look like anyone who would be on the docks, so I'm not breaking any rules if I talk to him.

"A boat," I say, attempting to hide it so he won't point out that it's wrong. I know he will, like all the other children my age do. He looks over my shoulder though, focusing on the lines in the sand. He sits next to me as I try to prepare for what I'm sure he's going to say next.

"It's pretty," I stare at him not quite sure how to react to the comment. No one says stuff like that to me (except Red and Dad but they just do it when I'm upset to make me feel better). I still want to shield the picture from him, if he looks at it again, he'll realise it's bad. He tilts his head, looking at me like he's waiting for a reply only continuing talking when I don't talk. "Your singing was good too."

"You heard me?" I thought that no one would listen, that no one was around to listen but he nods. I want to curl up and cry thinking about what he must think of me. He doesn't really think it's good, no one ever thinks that. He shuffles closer to me.

"My name's James," He says, looking at me and waiting for me to introduce myself too. He's definitely not from anywhere around here, if he was, he wouldn't tell me his real name when we've only just met. We're supposed to use our nicknames, Dad said that's important, and they never sound like normal names.

"Capsize," I say, not quite sure if it counts as lying if it's the name, I tell everyone. I don't even say it's my name but if he doesn't have any idea that we use nicknames it's almost like I'm lying.

"That's a nice name," It's not, everyone thinks it means I'm going to be bad at everything. Maybe if he likes it then maybe it isn't an insult. He leans closer to me, so he's looking me in the eyes. "Can I show you something Capsize?"

I sit not sure what to say, he's being really nice but what if it's a trick? I really do want to know what he wants to show me but I know people think tricking me is funny.

"Capsize!" I leap up with a smile as I hear Red, he's earlier than normal. He's just in my view, standing at the far end of the beach. James holds onto my arm, stopping me from running straight away.

"I'll be here again tomorrow," He doesn't ask me if I'll come back, letting go of my arm as soon as he finishes talking and disappears right in front of me. I take a few steps back before running to Red.

"You okay Kathy?" He asks, using his nickname for my real name since we're alone. I nod my head quickly, not wanting Red to insist I have to spend tomorrow with our neighbours, knowing just how unpleasant that'll be from last time. "Let's go find some food."

I take his hand, trying not to wonder about James. He wants to be my friend, and he's nicer than everyone I should be friends with on the island. Dad said I needed to make friends so maybe meeting James again will help me finally do that.

***

Present - Tom

"So, why didn't you wait until morning? You know, instead of borrowing Jordan's sword?" Wag asks me as I sit on his bed after explaining why I'm later than I was originally intended. Normally I'd get here before sunset but Sonja stopped me on my way here to make me apologise to the pirates. Luckily Jordan was nice enough to give me a spare sword, so I could still come.

"I missed you, I wasn't going to skip meeting you because I needed to talk to the new people," I say leaning back to get myself comfortable since I'm going to stay the night.

"New people?" He asks, surprising me before I realise that no one mentioned the pirates to him. I should probably explain what happened, so he doesn't react like the rest of us did.

"Yeah, a couple of pirates here to help Jordan. Captain Capsize and Skipper Redbeard," A bottle shatters as I tell him the names, his body shaking. As he realises what he did, he bends down trying to pick up the pieces of glass. I stand up, pulling him away to stop him cutting his hands. "What's wrong?"

"You can't let them know I'm here," He says. With his hood down, I can see desperateness in his eyes. Why is he reacting like this? He must think they're dangerous, but after being forced to talk to them, I can't exactly say that they give that impression. I mean, it doesn't even make sense. He hasn't even met them yet.

"What did they do? Are they dangerous?" He furiously shakes his head as reddish liquid appears in the corner of his eyes. I almost breathe a sigh of relief as at least I know Jordan isn't going to get murdered in his sleep.

"It's what I did. How I hurt them," His voice cracks as he leans closer to me, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him, trying to desperately not to think of how our first meeting happened (the real first one, not when he came here a few years back). He said he'd done terrible things, but I'd never believed him. Someone like Wag can't have hurt people.

At least I never thought that back then but... the story that the pirates told. If he was in that story then... gods I have to acknowledge that he maybe he isn't completely innocent. The question still stays in my head. What did you do Wag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad.


	5. The Goddess' Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan has a couple of meetings in the middle of the night.

Jordan

I'm sure for a moment that I have woken up as I'm suddenly aware that I'm lying down. The moment I open my eyes, however, my surroundings tell me I'm not fully awake. I'm floating through a similar space to the end. It's empty but there's still the lingering feeling like someone is watching me. I know who it is, of course, and it's not hard to guess why she's summoned me here.

"My lady," I say, unsurprised when she appears in front of me. The pirates are her followers too so no doubt she wants to explain to me what exactly we're meant to be doing.

"Jordan, I'm sure you know why I'm here," She looks nervous. I assume that's because of the event of the day. I don't know how I'm going to explain why we knocked one of them out. Especially, since that lead to the communication problem that took us so long to figure out. "And I have to say, I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you about this earlier."

"Why would you need to be sorry? You haven't done anything," She looks down as if I've just said something that is deeply hurtful to her.

"My champion, unfortunately, that is the point. I had meant to inform you that my pirates were coming but I didn't have the power to talk to both you and my priestess. I should've put my fears to rest and talked with Mianite," She talks as if she made a mistake. That makes me concerned, especially concerning her wording. Mianite has been the one who's been telling us how to help her, it doesn't make sense that she'd be scared of him.

"Has Mianite done something to you?" She laughs a little, a casual shake of her head at least makes me relax. I don't think I'd fare well against two gods, I'm not faring all that well against one of them.

"No but had I told him that I planned to send only Capsize and Redbeard to help you, he would've," She looks a little upset as she speaks. Honestly, I can see why. Mianite should trust her to pick her won rescue party. "He would've wanted a bigger crew, and he definitely wouldn't have wanted Capsize away from my island."

"Because she's mute?" I ask trying not to feel shocked that a god could care about something like that. It wouldn't have even been an issue if we hadn't knocked Redbeard put. Ianite pauses, mulling over words no doubt, but it doesn't make me all that confident in what her answer is going to be.

"Not completely, it would've been a part of it, though. Capsize could've done as much help back home as she can with you. Mianite would've most likely just preferred to keep her in a place where translation isn't an issue," Questions start spouting in my head about Capsize's home. I can't help but wonder what a place full of Ianite's followers would be like but I know that isn't the conversation I'm currently having. "He wouldn't consider the price for her capture being offered by Dianite of course but that's to be expected."

"Price for her capture?!" It shouldn't be that surprising, she's a pirate which would imply what she's doing is less than legal but a bounty from a god? Ianite laughs at my surprise as if this is something, I should find normal. Though there’s something else there too, like she’s trying to cover up her own fear.

"Yes. If he hasn't upped the reward again, then Dianite is offering the rest of the realm the equivalent of a thousand diamonds," I almost choke. It seems wrong, the idea that Dianite is willing to give away that much away for one person, especially for them alive. Yet the information just brings more questions about everything.

"You're sure she's safer here?" Ianite laughs again but I can't help but think how Dianite shows up every other day and that someone he wants that badly is now here. What's to stop him just taking her when no one's looking, or when we are looking for that matter.

"Whether Dianite cares to admit it or not, this island is under Mianite's control. Unless Capsize is forced into the Nether without expecting it, he won't be able to do a thing."

"But your heart, I thought it was in the Nether," My throat goes dry. Every moment that goes by just makes me more nervous as I think about the danger that I could be leading the female Captain into.

"Jordan, trust me. Unless Capsize is forced into the Nether with her hands tied behind her back and a knife to throat, she is safe in your realm."

I wake up with a start, mental note in my head not to let anyone near Capsize with rope (not that I don't trust my friends but a thousand diamonds would, no doubt, have an effect on them). A faint beeping to the side of me confirms that this time I'm actually awake. I groan, sitting up to grab the bracelet part of my communicator to see what message I've been left. A few new text messages from Tom sit waiting to be read. It's not that surprising since he is normally the person up late at night but the content isn't so normal.

> _Hey Jordan, I don't think the pirates should meet Wag.  
_> _Nothing against them but he's actually deathly allergic to pirates.  
_> _It's not just about them, just all pirates in general._

I blink at the message, deciding to wait until the morning to explain the difference between allergies and phobias to Tom (and that Wag doesn't need to meet the pirates, even if it wouldn't actually kill him). I'll meet him and the others along with Dec to get the pirates some communicators tomorrow, so we can discuss it there. It seems like I can go back to sleep when I hear noise above me. It's not loud. In fact, it sounds almost like someone trying to be quiet. It could just be the house itself but, with the information Ianite gave me fresh in mind, I can't help but be worried. So, I get up, carefully exiting my vault hoping that I can get to my sword if I end up needing one. Luckily the person I actually find doesn't need me to attack them.

"Capsize?" She jumps slightly, turning to look at me. She looks different than she did during the day. Her hair sits loose on her shoulder. Instead of the uniform that made her look professional, she's now wearing a tank top and loose pants made of fleece. Yet the thing that catches me off guard is the tears that are rolling down her cheeks. "What happened?"

She leads me to the room I let her stay in, sitting me down on the bed. She picks the journal she was using earlier off the table next to the bed along with a quill, leaving only a small pile of jewellery (most of which seems to be earrings). Sitting in the light of a lamp that she must have turned on after she woke up, she begins to write.

 _I had a nightmare. You don't need to worry they happen a lot._ I freeze reading her explanation, wondering how she can be so calm about something that's had this kind of effect on her. She shouldn't have to suffer like this so often she thinks that it's normal. _I have worse things to worry about than them._

"You mean like Dianite putting a bounty on you?" She looks surprised for a moment before smiling and nodding at me.

 _Exactly, Red's not been scared in years if you compare it to when someone brought back that poster to the island. He expected some people to hand me over on the spot for that price._ She smiles as if a god wanting her captured is the funniest thing in the world rather than being life-threatening. Then again, I can't exactly deny her the entertainment if this is where she gets it.

"Why is he willing to pay so much anyway? It doesn't seem like him to be so 'generous'," There's a slight sniffing noise from her (almost definitely the sound of silent laughter), a grin on her face.

 _He thinks that if he gets his hands on me that he’ll get Ianite to give into his demands._ I stare not quite sure if she's serious. It would make sense for Dianite to want some who knows so much about Ianite but how would Capsize know in the first place? She seems to realise my confusion. _After I returned from my disappearance, Ianite started teaching me things, she looked after me a lot so Dianite sees me as one of her weakness._

"Why just you? Didn't she look after Redbeard?" She shakes her head. There's a slight frown on her face as she looks down at the paper, quill in her hand creating a blot.

 _Red could go to school normally but, since the teacher was new to needing to understand sign, they struggled with me. Ianite could always understand me, so she started teaching me._ I try to imagine a little girl being taught by a goddess. It seems so weird but, considering, so is this world. No one can really say otherwise even if everyone just tends to go along with the oddness. All I know is that I can't let Dianite get another prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad


	6. Dianite's Request

Capsize

I try not to look too excited about the technology in front of me. I knew this place had some greater technology than back home (though they don't seem to have money) but this stuff looks brilliant. The people explaining it to me and Red (Declan and Champwan) I hadn't met yet, though Sonja and Tucker are helping with testing the communicators. Tom and Jordan are here but as soon as he brought us here, Jordan took Tom outside for a private conversation. Due to that, we were introduced by Mianite's champions to the priest and his assistant.

"So, this is the second piece. It's an earpiece," Declan starts explaining, showing the part I'm not as excited about. The bracelet part I could actually use but I saw Jordan using his "earpiece", it involved talking. The priest doesn't know that I can't talk. He hasn't seen me signing (though he hasn't seen me talk either) but I can already feel myself zoning out.

This island isn't as odd as I thought it would be. They don't seem to have some of the things we have back home but I'll put that down to how they aren't allowed to leave. I do slightly miss my own house, not that the room that Jordan gave me was bad but waking up in unfamiliar surroundings made me panic. Jordan appearing did calm me down at least, as surprising as it was that he knew about my bounty (if you can call it that when I'm wanted alive) but I guess Ianite has the right to tell him. He at least didn't tell me I shouldn't be laughing about it.

"Do you want to try it on?" I'm brought to my attention by Declan asking me about the earpiece. I know that I'm going to have to sign, but I still wish this was easier.

 _“I don't think I need one,”_ I don't see any understanding on his face as I sign. However, as I wait for Red for to translate, someone does reply.

"Well, just hearing the others will help you and will speed up conversations, even if you can't reply with words. Believe me, this lot aren't as quick at typing as they are at talking," I stare at Champwan wondering how Tom thought I was making sign language up if someone on this island speaks it. Then again Tucker and Sonja are staring at him so maybe this is a talent he keeps to himself. Still, I wish he was at the docks yesterday.

"Champ, you understand her?" Tucker asks looking at him with wide eyes. The masked man shrugs as if it isn't surprising.

"The gods gave me the ability to understand most languages in order to translate for Dec," I smile, not quite understanding why Declan himself wasn't the ability, but still happy that someone other than Red actually understands me here.

 _“I'll try it, but I'm keeping my earrings,”_ He laughs, but I don't feel comfortable without them. Dad had brought most of them for me before he died and I feel safe when I'm wearing them. I'm handed the device (minus the microphone) and slip the device onto my ear, managing to avoid having to take any of my earrings off. It feels weird but it doesn't hurt.

I know I'm meant to try it with Sonja like she helped me test the bracelet and like Tucker is currently doing with Red. Yet we don't have time. Before I can even turn on the device on my ear, there's a loud bang outside shortly followed by a loud booming voice.

"It's good to see you too, Thomas, my boy," I don't recognise the voice. From the reactions of everyone else in the room and the voice's words, though I can easily guess. Lord Dianite. As the champions rush outside, I follow unwilling to let Jordan stay outside by himself. I can already see the worry in Red's eyes but (unlike a few other events in my life) Red doesn't try to stop me.

The sight in the courtyard isn't all that surprising. Dianite hovers about a foot off the ground, staring down as Jordan points his sword at him and Tom almost bounces with joy. What Dianite holds catches my eyes for all of a few seconds before I realise what it is. I've only been here a day, and he's already got the wanted posters out.

"So, I was right. My sister did send her mute little captain," I go to flip him off but Red catches my hand before I can. He's just doing it to protect me, I remind myself as I get my hand free of his grip. I'm not just a mute. I'm not just the little girl that Ianite felt sorry for.

"What do you want?" Sonja demands as she joins Jordan in pointing a sword at the god. Dianite laughs, the sound booming around despite how he's only talking to us.

"I'm just here to tell you all to consider your options," Tucker and Sonja look confused while Jordan seems to turn to annoyance. He grits his teeth, seemingly on the edge of throwing his sword at the god.

"I've told you time and time again that I won't join you," He spits only for the god to laugh again. This turns both Jordan and Tom to confusion as well, both seemingly believing that this was about Jordan.

"No Sparklez, this is about your guests," He drops the posters. It doesn't take long for everyone to pick one up, myself included. It's mostly the same as the other ones, a picture of me with my name and location. The only real difference from the others is that the price is in diamonds rather than a real currency.

"My Lord, what is this?" Tom asks in surprise, looking at the poster with enough surprise to make me nervous. Jordan eyes him too, at least giving me some comfort that he won't let Tom do anything but I know Red won't calmed so easily. After a poster made its way home Red didn't leave my side for weeks.

"The same offer I've given the rest of the realm. If any of you bring me Captain Capsize, alive, I'll give you the reward. I'm not picky about which one of you does it," I feel the champions' eyes on me (excluding Jordan whose eyes remain on Dianite). I don't feel the need to react, people stare at me all the time if anything it's part of the job. Yet the glowing eyes of the horned god are hard to not to flinch under. "Unless, of course, she wants to hand herself-"

"You can't have my sister!" I turn in shock to Red, desperately hoping I imagined the yell. Yet I know I didn't, the anger on his features clear as day. He can't do this. He can't protect me from a god.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion," Dianite clicks his fingers and Redbeard is thrown back into a wall. I rush over to him, needing to know that he's okay. He shouldn't have done this, not when I'm wanted alive. He can't risk his own life. "Well, I'll leave you all to think."

As Dianite disappears, the courtyard stays silent. The champions look at the posters they've been given but I try to ignore them (even as Tucker 'jokingly' talks about splitting the diamonds only to be yelled up by the rest of the group and having to explain). Red opens his eye, clearly hurt but alive. I hug him, happy that he's not out cold like yesterday, but quickly pull away, still angry he did this at all.

 _“You're an idiot. He wasn't going to hurt me. He couldn't hurt me here,”_ Red shakes his head, looking at me with the same concern he always does. He doesn't stare for long, looking down with tears running down his face.

"I missed the signs last time, I'm not going to do that again Kathy."

***

Past - Redbeard

"What have I told you about sleeping on the sofa?" I hear the voice as I wake up from the same nightmare, I’ve had for the past two nights. As I open my eyes, the fear slips away as I see who's standing above me.

"Dad!" I wrap my arms around him. He wasn't supposed to be home for another week, this good - he can help me stop what I'm sure is going to happen.

"I missed you too Rupert, be quiet though Katherine's still asleep," I quickly nod, not wanting to wake Kathy before she needs to be awake. While she's sleeping, she isn't in danger. "Sit up, I brought something for you."

Dad sits down next to me, pulling a bag off his shoulder and pulling out an item. It's a bandanna, purple and made of silk. Black dragon designs (like Lady Ianite's dragon) are sewn into it. It's beautiful (not that Dad has ever brought me anything that isn't) enough so that it makes me wonder what he got for Capsize since he was getting her an early birthday present.

"What did you get for Kathy?" Dad laughs, pulling a much larger piece of material out of a bag. It's the same purple as my bandanna but it's a thicker material than silk. At first, I think it's a blanket. As Dad changes the way he's holding it, I realise it's a clock held together by a golden clasp with two silver dragons sewn in the corners.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course, she will."

"What about 'James' do you think he will?" At the mention of Kathy's imaginary friend, I freeze. I can remember so clearly what happened in my nightmare, what keeps happening in my nightmare. I haven't told her about it. She doesn't know about last time, what happened before Mum died. "Rupert, are you okay?"

"I started having nightmares again. The same one, never changing, where James is real and he hurts Kathy. The type of nightmares I had before Mum-" Dad pulls me into a hug as I start crying. He runs a hand through my hair, shushing my cries.

"You didn't kill your mother, there was nothing you could have done. Remember what I've told you, if anything out of the dreams starts happening - run to where Katherine is, the people who can help will follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad


	7. Unwanted Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving Dianite's offer, the champions have some concerns about Capsize that she didn't want.

Jordan

I look down at the poster I picked up, a dry feeling in my mouth. Even with the idea that Dianite had a bounty on her, it seems wrong. The picture has so much detail, every freckle on her face present in the picture yet it looks like she's been drawn to look purposely weak. She looks young, yes, but even so, she looks intimidating yet the picture makes her seem little more than a child. The weirder part is the text, while the wanted alive part was expected the smaller text surprises me. 'Captain Capsize of Ianarea' and some coordinates that are much farther away than I've ever been. I'm sure Ianerea is the name of her home. It seems like a pretty obvious name for a city of Ianite's followers. Still, it's sort of terrifying that he's giving us the location of her home. She isn't even there anymore. Does he expect her to run and us to track her?

As Sonja yells at Tucker for his somewhat tasteless joke, I let my eyes travel over to the siblings. Red, despite Dianite's efforts, is awake. Capsize seems to be helping him to his feet as well as hugging him slightly. She looks a little upset as she looks at her brother, a look in her eyes that makes it seem like this has happened before. Of course, that's not really possible, I doubt he has a lot of opportunities to yell at gods. I'm not exactly sure if I should be worried about him or impressed at his bravery. Honestly, I don't think I'd have the guts to yell at Dianite like he did. Capsize clearly was worried by it though, she was running over to Red nearly before he hit the wall.

"So, I guess you know about Dianite's request for Capsize now," Redbeard mutters as he and Capsize walk over to us. He's clearly putting himself in front of Capsize as his eye glances over the posters we're all still holding. Capsize doesn't seem to care that we're holding them. She didn't react to Dianite throwing them to us in the first place, honestly. She even smiles at me.

"You mean you knew that Dianite would be here, and you still came?" Sonja asks, honestly sounding a little impressed. I can't really say she shouldn't be since I was surprised when I found out last night. Capsize nods, getting a reaction from Tom and Tucker who I guess though she was happily obvious. She taps her communicator, typing to us all rather than signing to Redbeard.

> _Lady Ianite asked me to, I couldn't exactly stay behind and force my crew to come instead._

She seems so casual about it, though I wonder who exactly is in her crew since I doubt it's just Redbeard. I mean, it can't just be him. Ianite mentioned she'd requested that just the two of them come. I know this isn't the time to ask her about the people who work for her. Not the least because others talk before I can.

"So, what are we going to do about getting Ianite's heart then?" Tucker asks, causing Capsize to become confused. I suddenly feel a sickness in my stomach as I realise that the others don't know what Ianite told me last night. She said that she wanted Capsize to help get her heart. No matter what the others think, I'm going to let her help.

> _Lady Ianite asked me to help and I intend to._

There's a slight twitching in her eyes as she looks at everyone's reaction. It's tiny, and I don't think they notice but I do, I see the tiny hints of fear. No, not fear... more like she's seen people acting like this before and it didn't end well.

"But Dianite will just set a trap. I don't even want Jordan to go in there," I look at Tom slightly offended before realising how much worse it must feel for Capsize. When I turn back to her, she's signing to Red, no longer wanting us to understand her. Once again, I'm stuck listening to a one-sided conversation as worry grows in my stomach.

"They can't stop you from doing your job."

"Any particular reason for that?"

"I... What does that have to do with anything?"

"O- of course, Captain," Redbeard stutters out. A slight blush on his face is hidden below his beard. Capsize sticks her tongue at him in what, seems to be an act of fun between the two. Without thinking, I jog after Capsize. Weirdly, I'm not stopped by Redbeard, despite how he isn't allowing the others to go after her. When she sees me, she smiles, tapping her communicator a few times in order to switch it to only message me.

> _Sorry, I get a little annoyed when people treat me like an invalid. I know they didn't mean it._

She looks so sad, but she's still trying to make sure she doesn't offend me. I can't really say Capsize is in the wrong though, they were acting like they had the final say when she's the one who actually follows Ianite.

"Well, I want you to help find Ianite's heart. Also, I'd like to know what you said to make Redbeard blush," She grins. The way she shakes her head makes it seem as if the moment minutes ago is already a fond memory for her.

> _I brought up my crew's cook, or as Redbeard knows him, his boyfriend._

I do a double take at the message. Not because there's anything wrong with it. I know that people date other people of the same gender. I don't think Tom thinks I do, given how much he attempts to hide his relationship with Wag. However, something about the man who has spent the past few days protecting his sister without regard for his own safety. Well, he didn't strike me as the type of person to have a partner.

"Is his boyfriend going to be okay with him yelling at gods?"

> _No, but neither am I. Honestly it won't even be surprising to him with all the stuff Red's done over the years. I can't wait for you to meet him, especially with how young he looks compared to Red._

"You want me to meet your brother's boyfriend?" I must have somehow gotten the wrong idea as she quickly waves her hands in a quick motion in front of her. I'm not quite sure how I could have got this wrong.

> _Not just him, everyone. When we find Ianite's heart, we need to take it back to Ianarea so you'll meet all my crew hopefully. We'll probably stay a few days, so they'll be time._

She smiles. I presume since, even after just a few days, she misses her home. There is some excitement I feel at the idea of leaving and actually seeing a different part of the world. Of course, I can't do that right now - the step before that much more important.

"So, any ideas about the heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad


	8. Knowing What's to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Capsize and Jordan having gone on his way, Redbeard deals with the other champion's while attempting to hide his own secret.

Redbeard

I watch Jordan jog after my sister. She may be angry right now but if she thinks of him as highly as she made out then he'll help her. It just gives me all the more reason to get everything sorted as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it'll require persuading these three that Capsize can do her job without them worrying about her. Well, maybe not persuade... it doesn't really count as persuading if I know they're going to come around. Maybe I'm just seeing it wrong, though. Gods, I hate living like this.

I do have to deal with them though, Capsize needs to be able to do her job and they need to acknowledge that. While the fact that Dianite wanting her for information is terrifying, Ianite wouldn't have sent her here if she wasn't safe.

"Why does Jordan get to go?" Tom demands as the man disappears from the distance. It wasn't my decision. I would've just let them all leave but I'm not going to question her. At least not beyond the example she used to explain why exactly Jordan is the one that's allowed to leave.

"Captain's orders, what she says goes," If the crew were here, they'd laugh about that since part of my job is translating Capsize (the crew can, of course, understand her but when we're trading, I'm usually the person with her). None of us considers her as anything other than the leader though, she's the captain whether she can actually talk or not. "Now, I'm going to tell you once. Capsize is fully capable of doing what Ianite asked her to and is safer here than she is back home."

"How could she be in less danger here than anywhere else? Dianite just asked us to head her over for a thousand diamonds!" As Tucker says that I roll my eye, he's missing the point that she's only going to be in danger if one of them accepts Dianite's request. I also make a mental note to make sure we end up paying for their lodging when we've got the heart. Diamonds would, whole-heartily, be accepted but they'll end up getting ripped off if they don't know the actual value. That's the less of my troubles right now, though.

"The location on the posters Dianite gave you is the exact location of Capsize's bed back home. People are attacked our island every other week to try to get her, but they can't get to her here," It's why Ianite wanted us to leave the crew behind. As much as we could have used the extra people and as much as I was nervous leaving... some of them behind, she didn't want to leave the island unguarded. A lot of them volunteered as guards, so it just worked out this way. Since the rewards went up again, the hunters have gotten more violent, one even managed to get to the house.

"That's disgusting. How does he even know that?" Sonja says, wrinkling her nose. I don't want to tell her, the sound of Ianite's apologetic cries for something that wasn't her fault still haunting me. The idea that Dianite would have kidnapped my little sister in the middle of the night is sickening. Ianite used so much of her strength to make a protection spell. I still know I don't have a way to thank her for that. It's not the worst thing stuck haunting my mind but it's up there.

"He's a bastard, that's why. Either way, Capsize will be helping you when you go and find the heart in a few days," She's a fighter. She always has been, even before Ianite started training her. I've never been more impressed than seeing her in a duel for the first time (I know Dad felt the same way).

"Wait, a few days? How do you know that we're so close to finding it?" I freeze, trying to ease my thoughts so I can come up with a reasonable explanation. It's not hard to explain, I don't need to tell them the truth. Just relax and speak confidently.

"When Lady Ianite asked us to come here, she said you were close to finding her heart and that was weeks ago. I assumed it would only be a few days away now," Even without my... talent I'd be able to figure that out. Lady Ianite wouldn't have sent us unless they needed us quickly. Well, perhaps if she wanted to protect Capsize but if Capsize found out she wouldn't approve. Technically that doesn't matter since Ianite is a goddess and she could if she wanted, make us do anything she wanted. Not that she ever would.

"Come on guys. They came all this way. We should let them help," Sonja makes me feel relieved. Someone is actually being supportive of Capsize. The two men seem to agree with her which makes me feel much more comfortable. It seems that she and Jordan tend to keep them on track.  "So, let's go prepare. I'll walk back to Jordan's house, Red."

"Yeah, okay," My mind races a little. I'm not quite sure what I'm agreeing to until Sonja has already taken me a good distance away. It's odd, she keeps looking behind her as if someone could be following us. When she finally speaks, it's in a low whisper.

"How did you really know about how quickly we're going to find the heart? I won't tell the others, but something was bothering you," I feel a lump well in my throat. I think I can trust her but I've barely told anyone what I can do. It's hard to explain and hard to believe so I tend to keep it to myself.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I really doubt that she will, most people don't when the proof is right in front of their eyes. It's just so much easier to fix everything without them knowing, that way I only end up risking myself.

"Try me. I live on an island with three men who say they're the champions of the gods. I have a pretty high suspension of disbelief," She can't really think that her friends' claims are hard to believe. Dianite was in front of us a few minutes ago. I suppose I understand her point, though. Hopefully, she doesn't think it's another lie but with my luck, there's no telling.

"I have visions, dreams of certain events a few days before they happen. Last night, I dreamt of us finding the heart," I leave out the details of the dream and the rule of what the visions are always about. She seems excited. If I had told her what actually happened in them, she'd be horrified but I don't want to do that. Her knowing could change what will happen, and I can't risk that. What with what's (who’s) at sake.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?! This is amazing!" I'm not comfortable with her raising her voice. If Capsize is told, my plan is down the toilet. She'll realise how many times I've known something is coming and hidden it. It's just not worth telling her after all this time.

"Capsize doesn't know and I'd prefer her not to, she'd have mixed feelings about it," Sonja nods as if she completely understands my troubles. She doesn't talk about it anymore in the brief time we have left before we reach Jordan's house. I can tell that she's thinking about it, but Capsize can't hear her thoughts so I'm fine with that. A hurried goodbye is given, and I'm left alone.

Jordan's house is surprisingly quiet seeing that Capsize and Jordan should be here. The small sounds I can hear sound cheerful, though. Following it, I find myself in front of the currently closed door of the room Jordan lent to Capsize. I hesitate, not wanting to open the door and interrupt the two but not wanting to leave Capsize alone without knowing if she's calmed down. I knock, there's a slight pause then Capsize opens the door.

"You okay now, Kathy?" She nods, casting a glance towards Jordan with a slight smile touching her face. My little sister is finally bonding with someone without at least a year of knowing them beforehand.

 _“Yes. Jordan's been helping me make plans for when we go to get the heart. He even wants to learn to sign,”_ A wave of fear floods through my system as I realise what that means. I try my best not to show it, this is a good thing for Capsize, I should be happy for her. She doesn't need to worry. She doesn't need to know.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll be in my room if you need me," She smiles obviously not aware of what I'm actually thinking, that or she's a better actor than I am. She closes the door again as I walk to my own guest room. As I sit on the bed, I pull the small bottle of sleeping draught out of my pocket.

I knew he was going to learn. He did some sign before everything went bad in the dream. Somehow everything feels closer now despite how I still have the same amount of time. Two days to figure out the mess of a dream, two days to save him. There's no time to waste. I put a drop of the potion into my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on Wattpad.


	9. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing about the coming danger, Tom goes to Waglington for a way to make sure everyone is safe after they get the heart. After a brief argument, Waglington reveals some of his past to Tom.

Tom

I have to resist the urge to pull my hair as I continue pacing around Wag's room thinking of a way to explain the situation without scaring him. I know he's scared anyway and luckily Jordan isn't going to make him interact with the pirates but I need his help on this. When I started this conversation, I hadn't expected an argument to start. Unfortunately, that didn't work out as that's all we've been having for the past few minutes. A few ideas spring into my head to try and persuade him, I take a breath before choosing which one to say.

"Look, you don't need to come. I just need a potion or an item I can use to break through magic," I need something to help when the trap is set off. I don't care what, just anything that'll break it. I haven't told him about the trap. It'll scare him, and that might end with him considering coming himself which I don't want. I just want a way to turn it off. I'm not going to let the pirates see him with how he reacted when I told him their names, not with the risk of something happening to him.

"They'll have questions, and she might recognise my magic," I try not to sigh since I know it makes sense that people could recognise his magic, it's beautiful with a slight red and silver glow on every spell he does. I think it's beautiful anyway. I do still need the magic though, maybe telling him the truth is going to be the only way to do that. I just need to calm myself down. Say it calmly, and it won't seem threatening.

"I just need something. Dianite's set a trap and he's... he's planning to use it to kill one of the Ianitees," My throat dries by the time I reach the last part. Even with the knowledge that the trap is only dangerous if I take too long to stop it. Knowing though, knowing still hurts, especially since they'll still go even, I tell them about the trap.

"I thought Dianite wanted Capsize alive," He has a right to be confused about that, I did show him the poster Dianite gave me yesterday. Honestly, the whole thing freaked me out with how treated it. Capsize didn't seem to care at all until her brother got hurt and for whatever reason Jordan didn't have a reaction. When I showed Wag the poster, he stared at it for ages before giving it back to me with a few red blotches on the paper. I did have to ask if he recognised her.

"The trap isn't for her," I don't really know what will happen if Capsize is the one to trip it. All I know is that it won't be good. I mean, maybe it'll be better than if Redbeard or Jordan trips it but not enough for me to risk it. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of them for no reason. That and, with how badly he wants her, I doubt Dianite would treat her very nicely. "He wants to use it on Jordan or Redbeard, he didn't say what would happen if one of the others spring it instead of them."

"Use this," He says, handing me a bracelet off a shelf. I examine it in my hands, a golden base with a few gems that glow with Wag's magic. I didn't think he already had something. However, it does mean I don't have to worry about it being ready in time. I can hide it until I need it. "It can break through magic, slowly but it's better than nothing."

"I don't get it," I admit about the situation, attempting to get my mind around it. After all that resistance he already had something. Why did there need to be death involved? "What did happen with the pirates? You don't want them to be hurt, but you're scared to go near them."

"Tom I," He looks down, obviously not wanting to look me in the eyes. He laughs under his breath as if the story is so unbelievable that I'd never believe him. I place a hand on his shoulder hoping to get him to at least look at me. Slowly he speaks again. "She was my best friend."

***

Past - James

I try not to laugh as Capsizes draws on my arm. I know from experience how sensitive she is about her artwork. All due to the way she's treated by the other children on the island. Sometimes I wish I could break the contract and give them a taste of their own medicine. I know I'd get in trouble for that, though. Capsize probably would be upset about it too. She doesn't understand that they're wrong, though she has at least been listening when I've been telling her that her drawings are good. Yet even knowing how nervous she always it about it, it's hard not to twitch when she touches the pen against my arm.

"I think it's done," Capsize says, shuffling back to look at her picture. I twist my head to look at it without using magic. I know Capsize is a little scared of my magic, even though she always seems amazed when I use it. There's browns and blues on it though the shape is a bit of a blur due to the angle. "It's a boat, like when we first met!"

"It's great, Capsize," Even though I can't see it properly, I'm sure I'm not lying. All of Capsize's drawing have been great so this one won't be any different. She laughs slightly, playing with her hands. She gets like this a lot, but today seems slightly different. She looks at me.

"Dad says he's going to get me some paints next time he's in a port that sells them."

"Really how soon do you think that will be?" I always like hearing about Capsize's family. I like knowing they'll be someone here looking after her when the contract is done. I'm not sure what I would have done if not, maybe bring her back. Only if she wanted to come back, of course. If I wouldn't get in a lot of trouble for it, I'd have probably tried to meet her family by now.

"I'm not really sure but-"

"Capsize!" Before she can finish a yell that's become familiar cuts across the beach. I know I should be disappointed that I've failed again but it reminds me again that she's got people who care about her. I go to once again give her the offer I have to but before I can she grabs my arm, a smile on her face.

"I want to tell you a secret," She says, leaning close to me without asking if I want to hear. I wouldn't say no if asked so I don't mind, even if this is a result of everyone but her thinking I'm not real. "My real name is Katherine Delaney."

It's as if a bolt of lightning has struck the moment, she says that. Time starts to slow as she runs off. I don't even realise I've teleported until I'm kneeling on the stone floor of my bedroom. My bedroom that's decorated with only with drawings Capsize has gifted me. She's the one I was looking for, Capsize is the one I was looking for. I can't do this, but I have to, I can't break the contract, not again. I'm sorry Capsize. I didn't want to do this. I wish it wasn't you but... I'm sorry.


	10. In the Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets lost in the maze surrounding the heart, completely unaware of the traps lying in wait for him.

Jordan

The fact this place is a maze is honestly putting me more on edge than it should. Maybe it's because we decided to split up but it feels like there's someone behind me constantly. It's uncomfortable, and the constant corridors are driving me mad. I'm almost wondering if this place won't actually end. When we jumped in, we all got separated, I don't understand how since we all started in the same place but I guess this place doesn't need to make sense. It's just here to drive me mad.

Gods, I shouldn't think like this. I force myself to keep walking. There has to be an end, or something would've stopped Tom from coming in here. Dianite can't afford to lose his own champion in here. So, I keep walking along, keeping one of my hands on the wall as I have the whole time. I just need to find something, someone. If I was with someone I might not feel so on edge. I might not be scared of the footsteps I swear I can hear just after mine.

I end up speeding up my pace as the unknown footsteps become too much. I keep looking behind me, trying to see if they're following me. Then I hit something I didn't see in front of me. Desperately I claw for my sword to try and defend myself only to realise there's no need. Capsize pulls me into a hug, holding me close. I guess she hasn't had a good time either. When she pulls away, I feel so much safer despite my surroundings not changing.

 _"...going... lost... you... You don't understand do you?"_ The last part of Capsize's statement is the only part I fully understand. I can't ignore the irony of that. Though I will admit, some of my thoughts are distracted trying to figure out how one of her fingers seems to have turned black. It's going to make this much harder, though. My communicator hasn't been working since I jumped into the maze so I don't have an alternate way to talk with her.

"No, I didn't understand most of it. I'm sorry," I can't help feeling guilty about it. When she was teaching me to sign, she said it was mostly inference, that sometimes I'll just have to fill in the gaps. Even so, she hasn't had time to teach me every gesture she uses and it's meaning, I know that. Even if she had I doubt I'd remember them all. Still, I need to try. "I know you said 'going' and 'lost'. Maybe if you sign slower?"

 _"I was lost. Can't find the end. Luck?"_ She's simplifying so I can understand, it's terrible but it means we can hold a conversation. When we get out of here, I'm going to make sure to learn as much sign as I possibly can. I don't want to get stuck in this situation again.

"No, I'm lost too. I've been trying to follow one wall. I haven't seen anything like the chamber we saw from above," I know it exists. I mean, it has to exist even if it seems impossible to find. Paranoia probably affected me more than I'd like to admit but when I'm in here this place seems endless. "Have you been keeping track of where you've been?"

She nods and pulls a bottle out her pocket. A bottle of ink, like she used to write her messages in her book. She drips her finger into it and draws an arrow on the wall in the direction she's facing. I suppose that explains why her finger was black. I can't help but smile at the idea. It's simple but I never would've thought of it. Before I can ask how she thought of it though she signs to me.

 _"Explain later, when you understand,"_ I feel like I don't quite have that right but it makes enough sense that I don't to ask for it again. Wait to ask when our communicators work. I can't argue against that, so I don't.

We keep going, Capsize marking the wall with arrows in the direction we're walking. It again feels like we're walking forever. The other footsteps don't come back, probably just paranoia in the first place. Somehow, after walking for what seems like hours, we actually find it. The chamber at the end of the maze. Oddly though the chamber itself isn't impressive. At the end, it turns smaller, this section containing the only thing in the room: a chest.

"It can't be this easy, can it?" Capsize shakes her head clearly convinced as little as I am by this setup. There was only one chamber though so where else could they be keeping the heart? Trap or not, we don't really have any other lead. I turn to look at Capsize fully. "Stay here, I'm going to check it out."

She nods, drawing her cutlass in preparation for what could happen. Slowly I make my way to the chest. My mind starts racing, imagining all the things that could happen to me. It can't be good, whatever it is. What if it affects Capsize instead of me? Gods I... I can't let that happen.

"Stop!" I turn as I hear Tom's voice. He stands in the opening staring wide-eyed at me. As I take a few steps towards him, he sighs a breath of relief. What was I about to walk into? When I get back to the side of the room where Capsize is, Tom comes over to me. "Don't go into the smaller part of the room. I need to deactivate something first."

He doesn't wait for a reply before going over to the joining of the two parts of the chamber. I decide not to question it, instead, I sit next to Capsize. I can't believe I almost I just walked into a trap that I knew was a trap, what's wrong with me? Capsize doesn't point this out, instead smiling and attempting conversation.

It's a long time before anyone else turns up but then they seem to come one after another. It's Sonja first, then Tucker, then Red comes last. Unlike the two Mianitees, Redbeard looks stressed and out of breath. I'd think he has a similar experience in the maze to me, but he doesn't seem relieved to see us. It's like he expected us all here and is almost counting to make sure we all are here.

 _"You okay, Red?"_ Capsize signs as her brother walks in. He nods seeming distracted but sparing time to smile at her. I try not to question it since their interactions are usually different from what I'd normally expect. Yet Capsize frowns. He walks over to Tom and starts something that seems to shock Tom not enough for him to speak up, though.

"What are you two talking about?" Tucker asks, standing up and walking over to them. Tom looks nervous while Red just seems tired. Neither reply which makes the air feel tense. I get myself up, almost sensing that a fight is about to start. A fight isn't something we can afford right now. "Come on, we're all stuck here so you might as well tell."

"It's nothing Tucker, don't worry about it," Tom says, nervously looking at the man he's talking to. It doesn't make sense. Why would he hide something now? Why lie and make an argument?

"It's not nothing. What are you two hiding?" Tucker's acting a lot more aggressive than I'd normally expect him to and right now that isn't something I want. We're all so close to the line between the two parts of the chamber that Tom told me not to cross. One burst of anger and someone will be on the other side of it. I can't let that happen, especially not with how desperate Tom was to stop me crossing the line.

"It was private, you don't need to know. I know who you are, and I’m not scared of you," Redbeard says, staring at Tucker in a way that doesn't make sense to me. It's as if he doesn't believe he's looking at the man he is. This seems to be the last straw for Tucker as he pushes Red, causing him to stumble back. I grab Red's arm in an attempt to pull him towards me, so he won't fall past the line. I must have overestimated my own strength through because I get pulled over too.

The first surprise is we don't die. It shouldn't be surprising, but it is. I fall next to Redbeard, the red bricks hard on my side. I can't help but groan, feeling a dull pain in the places on the parts of my body that hit the bricks. Redbeard sits up, turning to me seemingly unfazed by the fall.

"Are you okay?" He asks me as he must have heard the groan. I nod, still trying to get my head around the situation. Sitting up and seeing Tucker collapsed on the floor doesn't help.

"Tucker! Are you okay?" No one even looks at me. It's like I didn't say anything. I stand up and try to go over to him only to find something stopping me from doing so. It's like a wall, a clear wall stopping me from re-entering the larger part of the chamber. Tom looks at me, noticing my confusion and clearly knowing what's happened, mouthing something to me before going back to what he was doing before. Capsize walks over to the wall, putting her hand on it for a moment before signing.

 _"Tom is breaking it. Don't hurt yourself,"_ I think she's talking about Tom. She points to him so I assume she is. I think about talking, but they can't hear me through the wall. At least I know some sign because if not... well, I prefer not to think about it.

 _"I won't I promise_ ," I sign back to her as best I can. I must succeed because she smiles and steps back. I feel bad because with Red and I stuck and our communicators not working she doesn't have a way to talk. I turn to Red deciding to get this over with. "I'm going to check the chest. We might as well get this over with."

"I'll watch your back," Redbeard says as he draws his sword, obviously trusting the situation less than I do. I make my way to the chest, kneeling on the group to open it. The moment I open it I know it must be the heart because I've never seen anything like it. It's practically glowing enough so that I can't look away yet I feel too nervous to grab it. I feel frozen, frozen until the clash of metal behind my head scares me into turning around.

A man made of fire, that's the first thing I see. The second thing is the two swords at the level of my neck. Redbeard's cutlass strains against the golden sword held by the flame man. The position I'm in means I'm stuck in place, a position where if Redbeard loses his grip the sword will go into my neck. What would've happened if he hadn't had his sword drawn?


	11. Lack of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capsize feels powerless to do anything as Jordan and Redbeard fight against a man made of flames in a place just out of reach.

Capsize

I find myself frozen as I'm stuck staring at Red and Jordan through the invisible banner. I'm unable to turn away as Red strains against the man made of fire. One wrong move and Jordan will end up with a sword in his neck. If Red hadn't been quick to react to the new presence then he already would have. Even just thinking about it makes my head hurt. It just happened so fast.

Tom and Sonja are yelling at each other. The noise of it is almost making me thankful Tucker's unconscious as selfish as that is. They're not looking at each other, not stopping their actions, they're just yelling on top everything. It's infuriating. All I can do is watch Red struggle and listen to their argument. I want to cry, not that either of them would notice if I did.

In the end, I just sit on the floor and move into a position I haven't been in for years. My knees against my chest with my forehead resting on them, my eyes squeezed shut. It's pathetic that after all this time I'm back to this but it's not like I can do anything anyway. The only enemy is trapped beyond the barrier with Red and Jordan where I can't reach them or hear them. The only people awake on this side of the barrier are arguing and, with my ways of communication cut off, I can neither join in or stop it. Even if Tom does break through the barrier, it's not as if we have a way out of here, we're stuck in this maze. Gods, I feel useless.

There's a loud cracking, then more noises fill my ears. As I hear swords clashing against each other and more familiar voices, I realise Tom must've broken the barrier. Yet I still can't move. I know I need to move yet my body refuses. Every noise seems to stiffen my position, despite the fact I don't want it to like I'm not in control of my own body. That can't be what's happening, though. I... I am in control of my body... I can't be stuck... not in control... not now...

"Get away from her!" I hear Redbeard yell as someone comes close to me. Yet I can't move still. Any attempts to move hurts no matter how simple the movement should be. A hand grabs my shoulder, pressing down roughly. I still can't move. I don't understand why I can't. I want to move away from whoever's touching me.

"Why ever would I do that? Lord Dianite wants her and is willing to give anything to the person who hands her over. Enough to be worth the paralysis spell," Oh gods no, I can't be stuck like this. Why did I put myself in this position? If I was going to be paralysed anyway, I could've at least been frozen in a position that didn't make me look pathetic. "Killing one of you would've been a nice bonus but since that isn't going to work out, I might as well just take the Cap-"

My body relaxes so suddenly I fall completely to the ground, almost crying as a flood of bad memories enter my head. I can barely lift my head to look at the others. When I do, I see Tucker standing holding his sword. It's covered in a golden liquid that I presume came from the flame man. I can only presume though since any signs of the thing have disappeared. Tucker was behind me after Sonja had moved him away from the barrier so I guess he snuck up on the man after he woke up. Still, I don't look at him for long.

"Kathy..." Red mutters as I wrap my arms around him. I'll correct him for using my real name later, only because of the current memories in my head not because I don't like hearing it. I do my best to ignore those memories though, smiling at Jordan over Red's shoulder as he looks about as shaken up as I feel. I'm not sure if it actually makes him feel better because I definitely don't. The painful memories of the other time I felt completely trapped in my body are currently floating through my head. The worst feeling in the world that I really wish I wasn't so familiar with.

***

Past - Capsize

I don't understand what's going on. Nothing seems to make sense. I remember everything that happened with James and that man but I don't know how I got back. Somehow, I am back, though. I know I am because Doctor Smith has been looking after me. Dad's been in to see me as well and said Red would come when he's better. He wouldn't say what happened to Red but I know he's hurt, I remember him screaming when James took me. I hope he isn't hurt too badly.

What I know is bad though is my voice hasn't been fixed. I thought it would if I got home or to a doctor but every time, I try to talk nothing comes out still. My throat doesn't hurt anymore, so I don't know why. When I tried to talk to Dad, he told me it would be okay even though he looked upset and I was crying. Then Doctor Smith started looking for any reason I shouldn't be able to talk. That was yesterday, he still hasn't told me how to talk again.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with her? She can't talk, something caused that!" I hear Dad outside the door yelling. He doesn't like yelling, so this must be really bad. What's happened to me? I know it's about me so what's happened?

"I'm telling you, she's got no physical injuries that could have caused it. There are no head or neck injuries and she's obviously trying to talk. There doesn't seem to be any reason she can't speak," There's nothing wrong with me? Did the burning potion do nothing? It hurt so much, I thought I did something. Maybe Doctor Smith just needs to know about the potion. I did try to tell him but I can't really tell anyone about anything.

"She was crying, something's causing it. We just need a way for her to tell us," I sit up in the bed I've been given by Doctor Smith. Maybe I should go out and see them. It might make Dad happy. I want him to be happy. I want to see Red again. If there's nothing wrong with me, do I really have to stay here?

"Perhaps I could talk to her," A soft woman's voice says. I don't recognise it but I think Dad and Doctor Smith do. I hear them gasp, but the door isn't open enough to see who they're talking to. They won't hurt me, though. Dad wouldn't let them in if they would.

"If you believe you can help but just be careful. She's tired. I don't know how much she can handle right now," When Doctor Smith finishes talking, the door creaks open. I must be dreaming though as the person who comes in, I only remember seeing in pictures. I find myself staring at Lady Ianite as sits at the end of the bed, not quite sure what I'm meant to do.

"Hello Capsize, I'd like to talk about what happened to your voice. Is that okay?" I nod. I'm not quite sure how she'll understand me but I need to tell someone about the potion. "How did you lose your voice?"

 _"There was a man. He made me drink a potion, it burned my throat for ages and made it so I couldn’t talk,"_ I try to talk again. Nothing comes out, but I think Lady Ianite understands because she nods, smiling at me like grownups do when they listen to me.

"Do you remember what the potion looked like?" I think back, trying to remember the liquid I only saw briefly. I reply when I think I remember.

 _"It was black and was bubbling. It tasted really bad too,"_ Lady Ianite's eyes go wide and a noise escapes from her throat. She pulls me into a hug. I don't know how to react or why she's hugging me in the first place. All I know is what she quietly murmurs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also posted on Wattpad.


End file.
